A Valentine To Remember
by Darkloverz
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and James doens't have a date can Kendall help him? And why does Kendall have paper roses?


It was a somewhat normal day at the Palmwoods everyone was in a rush to find someone to take to the Valentine dance. As everyone rushed around the boys of Big Time Rush laid at the pool watching in amusement.

"I'm so glad I don't have to do that anymore" Logan said as he lowered his book

"Do what?" Kendall asked

"Scramble around to find a Valentine's date" Logan said

"So who are you taking Logie?" Carlos asked as he looked at Logan

"Um I would assume I'm taking my boyfriend" Logan said as he looked at his cute Latino

"Well you still haven't asked me yet" Carlos said

"Why would I ask you? You're my boyfriend" Logan said as he sat up

"Yeah so? I still want to be asked" Carlos said as Logan sighed

"Care bear will you be my Valentine?" Logan asked

"I would love to Logie" Carlos said as he leaned over and kissed Logan on the cheek

"Who are you taking James?" Kendall asked as he looked at his tall friend and secret crush, but then frowned when he didn't receive a reply

"James!" Kendall said as he snapped his fingers infront of James' face

"What?" James asked as he looked at Kendall

"Did you hear what I asked you?" Kendall asked

"No what did you ask?" James asked

"I asked you who you were taking to the dance" Kendall said

"Oh I'm not taking anyone" James said sadly

"What do you mean you're not taking anyone?" Kendall asked in a bit of shock

"I mean I'm not taking anyone" James said

"Why not?" Kendall asked

"Because the person that I want to ask me never will …so I mean what's the point" James said

"Well who is it that you want to ask you?" Kendall asked

"It doesn't matter…I'm going to the apartment" James said as he got up and left leaving a confused Kendall behind

"You realize you're the one he's talking about right?" Logan said

"What? No way James doesn't like me in that way" Kendall said

"Yes he does you ding bat he wants you to ask him" Carlos said

"You really think so?" Kendall asked

"YES!" Logan and Carlos said at the same time

"Ok! Ok I get the point" Kendall laughed

"So how are you going to ask him?" Carlos asked

"I-I don't know" Kendall said

"Well whatever it is you better figure it out quickly" Logan said

"Yeah I know…I think I'm going to go up to the apartment" Kendall said as he got up and left, as he made his way to the elevator he had thoughts floating around in his head. How was he going to ask James? He didn't want it to be cheesy, but he also didn't want it to be lame…he sighed any other time he could just go to James to get advice, but it was out of the question now…or was it? What if he could trick James into telling him how he wanted to be asked? Kendall beamed with pride as he began to formulate his plan. As Kendall walked into the apartment he saw James sitting on the couch watching a sappy love movie.

"Hey Jamie whatcha watching?" Kendall asked as he sat down

"I don't know some sucky movie" James said with disgust

"Right…um well I was kinda hoping you could help me with something" Kendall said

"What is it?" James asked

"Well there is this guy that I want to be my Valentine, but before I do I want to make sure the way I plan on asking him isn't to cheesy" Kendall said as he looked at James who looked as though he wanted to cry

"W-Well what was your idea?" James asked

"Well I planned on going to his apartment and spelling out 'Will U B my Valentine?' in gas and then setting it on fire and knocking on the door and when he opens it he'll see the message" Kendall said as he looked over at James who had wide eyes

"What too cheesy?" Kendall asked

"Ok there are SO many things wrong with what you just said…first off that sounds like something Carlos would do, second of all you would be out of your mind if you did it, third…how can I put this? When you're asking someone to be your Valentine you have to woo them not scare them." James said

"Well Mr. Know It All how would you like someone to ask you?" Kendall asked hoping James would just fall for the bait

"If someone were to ask me I would want them to be romantic about it…you know make me feel like I was the only person in the world to them…make me feel special" James said sadly

"Meaning?" Kendall asked

"It doesn't matter…maybe that's why I wasn't asked" James said

"Yes it does…tell me" Kendall said he knew he had won when James sighed

"I just always pictured when my dream guy asked me he would be dressed in a black tux holding a bouquet of red and white roses smiling at me and he would tell me how much he wanted to be with me and…" James said as he looked down as his hands

"And what Jamie?" Kendall asked

"A-And how much he loved me" James said as a lone tear ran down his cheek

"Jamie don't cry" Kendall said as he scooted closer to James

"I-I'm fine…you should probably go get ready to ask your date out" James said as he wiped the tear away

"Um yeah…you going to be ok?" Kendall asked as he got up

"Yeah I'll be ok…and Kendall?" James said

"Yeah?" Kendall asked

"Don't ask your date out by burning down their apartment" James said with a smile Kendall chuckled as he walked out the door. Kendall smiled it seemed easy enough all he had to do was get the roses and ask James that didn't seem to hard.

**Time Skip 2 Hours Later**

"What do you mean you're out of roses?!" Kendall said

"I mean we're out, there are no more need I go on?" asked the snarky florist

"How can you be out of roses?" Kendall asked

"Its Valentine's day kid what did you expect?" said the florist

"This can't be happening to me" Kendall said as he walked out of the flower shop he sighed to himself this had been the fourth shop he had been to and still no roses and his time was running out, he had to figure out a way to get roses and fast and that's when it hit him, Kendall pulled his phone and dialed Logan's number it rang a few times before he picked up.

"Kendall this better be important!" Logan said as he tried to catch his breath

"It is! I need your help" Kendall said as he started walking back to the Palmwoods

"With what?" Logan asked

"I can't find roses anywhere and…" Kendall said until he was cut off by Logan

"Of course you can't find any it's Valentine's Day everyone is sold out" Logan said

"I know that! If you would let me finish I was trying to say I need you to help my make some" Kendall said

"Make some? Kendall you do realize they won't be ready by tonight right?" Logan said

"I know that Logan...I'm not talking about real roses I mean paper ones" Kendall said

"You're losing me here" Logan said as Kendall sighed

"I need you to help me make a bouquet of red and white PAPER roses for James" Kendall said as he walked in the lobby

"I guess so…where are you?" Logan asked

"Getting in the elevator" Kendall said

"Well I'll see you when you get up here" Logan said as he hung the phone up

**Time Skip One Hour Later**

"Ok all done" Logan said as he put the last rose in place

"It looks great! Thanks for helping me Logie" Kendall said as he looked at their handy work

"No problem, but if your wanting to ask James you might want to hurry" Logan said

"Right" Kendall said as he went to his and James' shared room he found his black tux, as he put it on he started thinking about what he would say to James he smiled when the words came into his mind. Once he was dressed he grabbed the bouquet of roses and set out to find James after about thirty minutes of searching he finally found him on the roof.

"There you are I've been looking for you" Kendall said as he walked closer to James who had yet turned to look at him

"I just needed some time to think" James said

"Well I need you to look at me" Kendall said, James turned and gasped at what he saw

"W-What are you doing?" James asked

"Hopefully staring at my date" Kendall said with a smile

"James I know that you probably don't feel the same way, but I love you I have since I was eleven and I just never had the guts to tell you until now. When I saw how upset you were today it hurt me I never want to see you hurt and if you give me the chance I can show you what it feels like to be loved" Kendall said as he pulled the bouquet of roses out from behind his back

"You got me flowers?" James asked as tears ran down his face

"Uh I tried but everyone was sold out…so I kinda had Logan help me make them, it was the closest that I could get to the real thing" Kendall said with bright red cheeks

"I love them…just like I love you" James said as he walked to Kendall

"So that means you'll be my Valentine?" Kendall asked

"Yes I'll be your Valentine" James said as he hugged Kendall

"What about my boyfriend?" Kendall asked

"That too" James giggled as Kendall held him closer

"I love you James" Kendall said

"I love you too Kendall" James said

As both boys held each other all they could think was this was a Valentine's Day to remember.

**Ok so how did I do? I know it's been forever since I've wrote a story so I'm a little rusty... I hope you all enjoy please r&r :)**


End file.
